


Le Mat du Roi

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon Divergence: Une visite exceptionnelle de L à la Wammy's offre à Mello et Near une tout autre perspective sur l'affaire Kira. Inspiré par le prompt: "Mello comprend les sentiments de L pour Light".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Mat du Roi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora/gifts).



> Voici une nouvelle request. Peut-être traduite bientôt, qui sait. On ne peut pas dire que je l'aime beaucoup mais je vais apprendre à l'apprécier maintenant que j'ai enfin terminée.

 

_Journal, ici Mello. Ces lignes ne seront lues par personne. Tant mieux, parce que ce n’est pas le but. J’ai simplement besoin de me sortir ces pensées de l’esprit. Sur papier, elles ne gêneront plus personne. J’essaie de coucher sur papier ce qu’il s’est passé hier. Mais en faisant ça, je rends tout ça trop réel. J’aimerais oublier, revenir en arrière. Ne jamais avoir compris._

Cette singulière institution baptisée Wammy’s House s’habillait de gris en Octobre. L’édifice se dépouillait de ses couleurs. Une à une, tombées comme les feuilles à l’automne. Pourtant, l'orphelinat ne semblait pas avoir perdu sa majesté. A bien le regarder, la plus triste des saisons l’embellissait : il n’y avait rien de plus beau que ce bâtiment victorien dans le paysage déserté.

C’était du moins l’impression qui avait saisi L lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé en face de cet ersatz de maison. Il attendit que les cloches sonnent cinq heures et passa le seuil de l’orphelinat. Il n’avait rien laissé au hasard. A cette heure, les pensionnaires se trouvaient tous rassemblés dans la chapelle adjacente. Les corridors vidés, les salles de classes abandonnées révélaient la solitude dont s’était imprégné l’orphelinat au fil des années. Ce n’était pas désagréable de s’y promener dans ces conditions – il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à arracher le masque lustré de ce pensionnat pour révéler le chagrin qu’on dissimulait sous les tapis. Contrairement à la poussière, la tristesse n’est pas invisible. On la devinait, ici, partout. Le moindre jouet qui trainait racontait une histoire.

Peut-être qu’il inventait tout ça, peut-être qu’il était le seul à le voir.

D’un œil distrait, il parcourut de nouveau le dernier message de Watari. Il avait une heure à consacrer à Near et Mello avant de devoir se replonger dans les méandres de l’affaire Kira. C’était amplement suffisant. Tergiverser en compagnie de ses successeurs ne lui aurait peut-être pas déplu. Cependant, il laissait tant de travail inachevé au Japon…Il n’avait pas la conscience tranquille.

Pas l’esprit très clair non plus. L attendait de ses successeurs qu’ils lui offrent une perspective nouvelle. Il était têtu mais savait reconnaitre une situation périlleuse lorsqu’elle se présentait. Il avait besoin de sortir la tête de l’eau avant de replonger pour de bon, cette fois.

Il avait choisi la bibliothèque. Encore une fois : rien d’hasardeux. Ce n’était pas les merveilleux ouvrages disséminés partout dans la pièce qui l’attiraient. Leur beauté était indéniable, mais classique. Non, ce qu’il voulait, c’était retrouver un sentiment ancien. Il avait aimé se perdre dans ce labyrinthe, entre les bibliothèques, ces géantes d’acajou. Oublier ce qu’il y cherchait, se laisser engloutir entre deux interminables haies de livres, se sentir rétrécir et finalement disparaitre. En soi, c’était une sensation très désagréable pour celui qui aimait tant comprendre et contrôler.

Ca ne l’empêchait pas de l’aimer profondément. Ca n’avait probablement aucun sens…tant pis. Dans son esprit, c’était pourtant très clair. Au final, il finissait toujours par émerger du labyrinthe. Redécouvrir la réalité, et respirer, tout pardonner au monde.

L ne se perdit pas dans les rayonnages. Aussi exaltante que soit cette sensation d’abandon total, il devait y résister. Il grimpa dans un fauteuil et attendit le son des cloches. Enfin, il céda à la somnolence, une tentation que le calme et l’enivrante odeur des livres rendait irrésistible. Oubliés Kira et la possibilité d’une défaite, l’angoisse de se tromper, la perspective d’une victoire amère. Ne restait que la marque rougeâtre autour de son poignet. Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de l’oublier, celle-là. Dans son demi-songe, il portait les menottes et à leur extrémité, trouvait un écho pour l’accompagner dans sa solitude. Voilà bien ce qui l’inquiétait : il trouvait Light, mais jamais Kira.

Et les deux ne devaient pas être dissociés. Non ?

 

_Journal. Tu es de papier, tu n’as aucun intérêt, pas d’existence, mais je t’envie. Ca va passer. Je sais que j’aurai bientôt envie de vivre. Il faut juste que je comprenne. Qu’on donne du sens à tout ça. L ne peut pas… L ne peut pas perdre. Je dois me sortir cette idée de la tête. Vite._

 

Le profond silence qui régnait dans la chapelle titillait les nerfs de Mello. L’odeur des encens lui donnait la nausée. La voix de l’aumônier et son éternelle litanie le torturaient. Il se sentait oppressé, transpercé de milles perfides petites aiguilles.

Ils avaient annoncé une visite confidentielle de L. Exceptionnelle. Mello réalisait soudain un manque sur lequel il était impensable de placer un nom. Le nom ne rendrait jamais justice à la sensation, comme la lettre L ne pouvait contenir à elle seule la force Une épée lui barrait la gorge, un pieu lui écrabouillait l’estomac et devait l’admettre : il aimait cette sensation. Il chérissait l’emprise que le détective avait sur lui car il donnait une direction, un but, un _sens_ à son existence. Comment lui en vouloir alors ? La douleur était le prix à payer pour échapper à l’absurdité d’une vie sans horizon.

Personne ne partageait ce sentiment. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer en parler à qui que ce soit. Alors Mello avait appris à apprécier la saveur de cette émotion destructrice, si bien qu’elle devint aigre-douce. Supportable. Qui pourrait comprendre ? Le savoir était une chose, l’accepter une autre.

Il n’avait pas vu Near depuis. Il l’imaginait occupé à assembler un robot à la mécanique alambiquée, seul, dans sa chambre immaculée. Cette pièce inspirait une drôle de mélancolie. Comme un ancien automate, froid et apparemment vide de sentiments, elle donnait une irrépressible envie de pleurer. La jalousie de Mello l’aveuglait, mais il distinguait les évidences lorsqu’elles se présentaient. Near vivait pour L, lui aussi. Espérait-il s’élever assez haut pour effleurer leur idole ? Ils n’étaient personne avant L. Deux enfants cassés dont personne ne voulait. Bizarres, inaccessibles, géniaux et bons à rien. Ils se sentaient vides et s’étaient remplis d’un idéal.

Ils le savent : copier L est inutile, une folie qui les détruiraient. Comment l’égaler ? Qui le pourrait ? Alors, ils dédient chacun de leur souffle à devenir digne de la seule personne qu’ils puissent respecter. A défaut de l’égaler, ils peuvent le rendre fier.

En Mello bouillonnaient d’autres sentiments que cette honorable admiration. Il en était conscient, l’acceptait. L ne le saurait jamais. Il l’acceptait aussi. C’était une de ces attirances qui supporte la distance, similaire à la révérence avec laquelle l’astronome se perd dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste. Il se prosternait devant l’image de L, brûlait d’envie de connaitre l’homme que dissimulait la légende, en rêvait parfois…mais acceptait la réalité telle qu’elle était. Froide, inflexible. Mais pas injuste. On ne touche pas aux étoiles. On converse avec elles, on se laisse éblouir par leur éclair, on leur souffle nos vœux.

Rien d’autre. Il se contentait d’en rêver.

Tout irait bien, si personne ne touchait son étoile.

_Jusque là, tout était clair. Comme je l’ai écrit il y a des mois : L est intouchable. C’est un astre. Aucun humain n’est à la hauteur d’une étoile. Pour une fois, je n’étais pas jaloux. Personne ne me menaçait. ….Tout ce temps, je me faisais des idées ?_

La pâle lumière du soleil peinait à éclairer la bibliothèque. Jalousement, la pénombre refusait de la quitter même en plein jour. Il y a peut-être des lieux que le soleil lui-même ne pourrait magnifier. Après tout, certains êtres parviennent à s’épanouir dans la tourmente et craignent la lumière. Mais L ne pouvait se servir d’une belle métaphore comme excuse. Il n’était pas acceptable d’être attiré par l’obscurité lorsqu’on prétendait œuvrer pour la vérité.

Il était l’heure : les cloches envahissaient l’orphelinat de leur musique sinistre et envoûtante. Comme pour compenser la mélancolie qu’elles inspiraient, L piocha allégrement dans la farandole de macarons qu’il avait disposée sur la table basse devant lui. Puis il attendit que la porte s’ouvre. Ce sont toujours les derniers instants qui semblent les plus longs.

Rationnellement, il avait peu de raisons de s’inquiéter. Il ne craignait pas de rencontrer ses successeurs – il avait appris à les connaitre malgré la distance. Ce n’était pas la timidité ou le stress qui lui enserraient la gorge. C’était ce sentiment inexplicable, cette certitude qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une rencontre mais déjà d’un adieu. Il s’en voulait de penser ainsi alors qu’il touchait la victoire du doigt. Qu’il allait gagner.

Il savait qui était Kira. Il connaissait Kira. Il fréquentait Kira. Une seule preuve et tout était terminé.

Il devait y avoir un moyen de retrouver cette allégresse qu’il associait jadis à la victoire. Quelque chose qui le guérirait de ce poison qui tordait sa vision et le faisait confondre la victoire à venir avec une pathétique défaite.

 

_J’ai retrouvé Near après la messe. Il était assis sur un banc de pierre, seul. Plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire…Nous savions tous les deux où nous allions, alors nous avons marché sans un seul mot. Je crois qu’on était dans le même état, ou presque. J’avais l’impression d’être mort et d’attendre le jugement. Mais je vivais, et ce moment allait déterminer le reste de mon existence._

 

Les successeurs du plus grand détective du monde poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque à l’unisson. Les dalles froides et les décorations de pierre leur donnèrent l’impression d’être les pièces d’un jeu d’échec grandeur nature effectuant leur premier mouvement sur un gigantesque plateau.

 

 

Les deux orphelins ne s'étaient pas construits une image mentale précise de leur modèle. Tant mieux, se dit Mello, car jamais son L imaginaire n'aurait pu soutenir la compétition avec l'être qui était venu à leur rencontre aujourd'hui.

L avait longtemps été un horizon représenté par une lettre. Une chimère. Un jour, une voix s'était substituée à l'initiale froide et distante. Une voix, sans un corps pour lui faire de l'ombre, c'est une mélodie dont on ne se lasse jamais. Mello appréciait chacune des notes qui composait les intonations de la voix de son idole. Il aimait la musique, aussi se contentait-il volontiers de ces tonalités fascinantes et irrégulières. A ses oreilles, cette voix était une symphonie inégalable.

Par conséquent, il ne faisait pas face à un individu qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. C'était le cas de Near, peut-être. Encore qu'il avait peut-être lui aussi percé certains des secrets de L grâce à sa voix. Near était parfaitement capable de déchiffrer les plus complexes partitions, mais il les jouait rarement.

Guidés par un fil d’Ariane invisible, ils parvinrent jusqu’à un petit bureau habituellement fermé à clef.

_Enfin, devant nous se tenait l’humain derrière l’icône. A vrai dire, il ne nous faisait pas face. Il s’était recroquvillé dans un fauteuil et contemplait la muraille de macarons dressée sur la table devant lui. Des détails, pour moi. Je me consacrais tout entier à la contemplation silencieuse de mon idole. Je n'étais pas ébloui. L ne dégageait pas de lumière vive. Il était sombre, et paraissait triste. Ca m'a retourné le coeur. J'étais admiratif, bien sûr, mais aussi ému et inquiet. Et surpris de l'être._

_Near demeurait silencieux, lui aussi, mais je crois qu’il attendait que je parle le premier._

« On peut avoir des macarons aussi ? », s'enquit Mello. Un autre enfant aurait eu honte de saluer le plus grand détective du monde de la sorte. Mello était certain qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne entrée en matière. Il refusa de laisser son angoisse le paralyser. Rester muet de stupeur, voilà ce qui aurait été honteux.

L esquissa un vague sourire. Intérieurement, Mello décréta qu'il avait eu une excellente idée, sans parvenir à se détenre pour autant. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de L de peur d'y lire de nouveau cette mélancolie qui l'avait frappé en le voyant pour la première fois.

Mello se concentra sur ses longs doigts fins. Il lui firent signe de se servir. Il s'exécuta puis réalisa qu'il n'avait plus faim. Mello haussa un sourcil lorsque Near saisit un macaron à la vanille – son organisme fonctionnait-il de manière opposée au sien ? Avait-il faim uniquement dans les situations exceptionnellement stressantes ?

Ce n'était peut-être que de la politesse.

Les successeurs de L prirent place sur les plus petits fauteuils. Malgré la fatigue et l'inquiétude, l'attitude de L s'apparentait à celle d'un prince distant face à ses conseillers.

« Je me dévoile rarement ainsi, vous le savez. Cela fait partie des obligations de L. Même pour vous deux, j'aurais repoussé cette échéance le plus longtemps possible si... »

L n'était pas le genre à chercher ses mots. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et continua :

« Je pensais qu'à l'instant où j'aurais déterminé avec certitude qui était Kira, terminer la partie serait devenu une simple formalité. »

Leur ainé croqua dans un macaron rouge vif qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau pâle. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise dans cette chemise sombre ajustée à la taille – il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de porter des habits si élégants. Sans veste pour nourrir l'illusion qu'il avait les épaules larges, l'idole de Mello ressemblait à une figure Baudelairiennienne, un mélancolique au tempérament orageux.

Sa voix modulée se tendit lorsqu'il repris :

« Mais j'ai Kira _à mes côtés_ et il m'est impossible de faire échec et mat. Il n'aurait pas pu inventer un coup plus brillant que celui-ci. J'avance mes petits pions, mais à quoi bon ? Il sait peut-être déjà à quoi ressemble son coup final. Il attend que je le rejoigne au mat... »

« Les meurtres continuent...Kira parvient à tuer sous ta surveillance ? », fit précipitamment Near. Il semblait mal à l'aise lorsque L évoquait Kira à la façon d'une Némésis plus que d'un détective.

Mello serait intervenu, mais sa gorge s'était asséchée à mesure que le regard de L s'était illuminé, ravivé par la frustration, la colère, l'admiration pour un être qu'il voyait comme son double.

« Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vous donner tous les élements du dossier pour l'instant »

Le professeur qui confie ses secrets à son élève a déjà à l'esprit sa propre mort. Mello fut rassuré que L leur fasse des mystères. Sa tristesse était peut-être rien d'autre que la lassitude passagère d'un grand combattant.

« Je vous affirme une chose : jamais, en 50 jours de détention, il ne s'est dérobé à mon regard. J'ai confié sa surveillance à d'autres yeux que les miens pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Les meurtres avaient cessé. Puis, ils ont repris. Ma parfaite mise en échec était peut-être la première étape de sa propre stratégie. D'ailleurs, c'est bien lui qui s'est rendu. »

« Il peut donc confier son pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre. », annonça Near, « Il s'est rendu afin de rendre caducs tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui »

« Ou je bataille avec une divinité. En vérité, je n'ai peut-être pas capturé Kira, mais un simple...réceptacle. »

L'incompréhensible chagrin qui se devinait derrière ses mots irrita Mello : « Son attitude est toujours la même non ? Ce n'est pas une preuve objective, d'accord. Mais le profil est le même : il agit comme Kira le ferait. Peut-être qu'il a confié son pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il se sentait acculé, mais il n'en reste pas moins le compétiteur, le mauvais joueur arrogant qui a assassiné Lind L Tailor par pure frustration. Son pouvoir lui manquera. Tu peux le forcer à se dévoiler. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Mello. Tout ce temps, j'ai affronté un jeune homme brillant qui se déguisait en divinité. Je l'ai approché afin de le surprendre. Une stratégie qui s'est revélée efficace. Puis je l'ai connu, dans le seul but de confirmer mes soupçons. Il ne pouvait pas se dérober. J'avais l'impression de gagner. Je lisais à travers ses mensonges les plus habiles. Enfin, je l'ai capturé. Ou plutôt, je lui obéi lorsqu'il m'a demandé de l'enfermer. C'était peut-être une erreur. Je crains qu'elle ne soit irréparable…. »

 _Nous savions L en danger – il était l'hérétique face à une pseudo divinité qui ne supportait pas la contradiction. Nous devinions aussi son tourmen_ t _\- devant nous, il s'était présenté comme un monstre tandis que, face au monde, il affirmait incarner la justice. Jamais nous ne nous l'étions représenté triste. Pourtant, il avait été seul au monde et abandonné, solitaire et souvent incompris. Pourquoi lui refuser cette tristesse toute naturelle ? Etait-il trop triviale pour mon idole ? C'est ce jour là que j'ai décrété : les étoiles ne disparaissent pas lorsqu'on ne perçoit plus leur lumière. Elles sont toujours là, dissimulée par la lueur d'un autre astre, le soleil ou même la lune. C'est à ceux-là que je devrais en vouloir._

_L persistait par fierté, il se battait parce qu'il craignait la défaite. Il affrontait Kira pour se dérober à son jugement inéluctable._

_Ce n'était pas tout, mais à ce moment-là, c'était la seule conclusion qui m'était accessible._

« Tenez. Regardez. »

L leur tendit une photographie. Near s’en empara immédiatement mais le regard de Mello s’attarda sur l’expression de son idole. Comme un avide lecteur perçoit les plus fines insinuations par delà les simples mots, Mello devinait aisément les émotions complexes que L croyait dissimuler. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à les nommer avec certitude. Il distinguait des sentiments par instinct mais lorsqu’il tentait de les saisir, ils fuyaient et se dissimulaient de nouveau dans l’obscurité.

L’attitude de L intriguait tellement Mello qu’il n’avait même pas pris le temps d’observer la photographie lorsque Near déclara :  « Et la deuxième ? »

« De… ? », l’interrogea L. Il piocha un macaron au chocolat.

« Je pense que tu as l’intention de nous faire comparer deux photographies », précisa Near

Mello aurait pu jurer qu’il avait perçu un tremblement sur sa fin de phrase.

Le détective eut l’air vaguement satisfait mais n’exigea pas de Near qu’il justifie son affirmation. En temps normal, l’esprit de compétition de Mello l’aurait conduit à protester. Il n’y songea même pas. Son attention était toute dévouée à l’observation du détective. Mello avait le sentiment de passer à côté d’une évidence. L ne les testait pas. Il leur demandait leur avis. Il n’avait pas demandé à Near de détailler son raisonnement car il était impatient d’entendre leurs réponses. Pourquoi ? Ne faisait-il plus confiance à ses propres conclusions ? Prévoyait-il une éventuelle défaite… ?

La gorge de Mello se serra si fort qu’il porta la main à sa cou pour s’assurer que rien n’essayait de l’étrangler. Il croisa le regard de L et cessa de respirer pour de bon. Ce qu’il y lut…était-ce de la culpabilité ? Il devait se tromper.

« Voici la deuxième photo. »

Cette fois, Mello pris le temps de détailler les deux images. Elles représentaient la même personne, un jeune homme enfermé dans une cellule. La qualité et la prise de vue indiquaient que les images provenaient d’enregistrements vidéo. La date inscrite au dos des deux photographies était la même. A première vue, l’heure seule variait vraiment : elles avaient été prises à deux minutes d’intervalle. Ces aspects techniques en tête, Mello s’intéressa au sujet.

En dépit de l’épuisement qui marquait ses traits fins et réguliers, le jeune homme s’efforçait de conserver une certaine dignité. Son apparence évoquait à Mello l’image d’une œuvre d’art très chère, très belle, et inaccessible. Instinctivement, il sut qu’il devait entretenir son apparence comme un guerrier lustre son armure. Il était sublime comme une statue : intouchable, d’une beauté intimidante, apollonienne. Dénué de charme, décréta intérieurement Mello.

Kira pouvait-il se cacher derrière cette apparence si soignée, si parfaite ? Pourquoi pas. Après tout, tout serial killer qu’il était, il se voulait dieu d’un monde où l’ordre était la seule norme respectable. Pas difficile de distinguer un tel maniaque derrière ces traits terrifiants de régularité.

Mello se lassa de l’observer.

« Qu’est-ce que ces photographies ont de particulier ? », s’impatienta-t-il

« Il semble impossible de déterminer l'instant où il a transmis son pouvoir », ajouta Near, « Avez-vous pu le prendre sur le fait ? »

L laissa échapper un soupir ; Mello eut très envie de s’enfuir et de tout recommencer. Etait-il déçu ? Malgré l’angoisse qui lui glaçait le sang et raidissait ses membres, le jeune garçon parvient à regarder son idole dans les yeux. La lassitude se lisait dans chaque micro-expression de son visage Pourtant, dans son regard luisait une émotion brûlante mais discrète comme la flamme d’une bougie. On devait avoir recours aux comparaisons : impossible de nommer un tel sentiment. En tout cas, Mello n’osait pas s’aventurer dans une telle quête, de peur de se tromper. L seul pouvait paralyser son esprit d’initiative.

« Vous regardez mais vous n’observez pas. », dit enfin L. Mello se demanda s’il avait fait exprès de citer Sherlock Holmes. Il était persuadé que ce genre de référence agaçait Near.

«  _Son regard_. Intéressez-vous à son regard »

Entendre L les réprimander ainsi parce qu’ils avaient eu le tort de ne pas détailler le regard de Kira (car c’était lui, non ?) acheva de nouer l’estomac de Mello. Sans un mot, il porta son regard sur les photographies. Near tenait la première, lui la deuxième. Leurs regards conjoints passaient de l’une à l’autre.

L’évidence les frappa en même temps.

Ce n’était que du papier glacé et pourtant Mello ressentit un incroyable malaise. Le silence pesant dans lequel s’était muré Near le laissa penser que ce sentiment était partagé. Son regard alla d’une photo à l’autre une énième fois et la même conclusion dût être tirée. C’était comme deux esprits dans un seul corps. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Mello aurait volontiers partagé ses doutes avec Near. En avait-il tiré la même conclusion ? Il avait le sentiment que oui.

Mello avait soif de précisions, alors il se lança bravement en premier :

« _Quelque chose a_ profondément transformé toute son attitude _.._. A deux minutes d’intervalle. A-t’ il dit quelque chose dans ce laps de temps ? Vous pouviez l’entendre, n’est-ce pas ? »

 _Bizarrement, à ce moment-là, mon malaise s’est dissipé et j’ai lâché les photos des yeux. J’ai regardé L et j’ai enfin_ _osé_ _distingu_ _er_ _l’humain que j’admirais tant. La personne la plus brillante au monde manquait de réponses à ses questions. Il n’y avait pas mieux placé que moi pour comprendre ce sentiment. Jamais je n’aurais imaginé que L le partagerait._

_L finit par répondre, sa voix calme de nouveau troublée par une tristesse à peine perceptible (elle me coupa le souffle malgré tout) :_

« Oui, il s'adressait à moi. Il a dit : _'Ma fierté...j'y renonce'_  . Puis, fusillant du regard la caméra braquée sur lui, il a clamé son innocence comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. »

Mello et Near attendirent de L qu'il ajoute quelque chose, une précision, une remarque, n'importe quoi. Il ne les laissait pas volontairement dans le noir. Pour une fois, il n'entretenait pas le mystère dans un dessein précis. Il ne leur infligeait pas ce silence de cathérale afin de tester leurs réactions. Plus maintenant.

Mello se tourna vers Near qui lui retourna à un regard vaguement inquiet. Ah tiens. C'était nouveau, surprenant, et préocupant. Alors c'était à lui, Mello, de briser la muraille qui entourait L depuis des années ? Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée de percer les défenses de l'homme qu'il admirait le plus au monde.

Il était terrifié de ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière le masque. L avait un jour prétendu être un monste de l'acabit de Kira. Etait-ce la vérité derrière cette affaire : deux esprits brillants qui bataillaient pour vaincre leur double ?

Mello ne pouvait se résoudre à déchirer l'etoffe de lumière dont il avait entouré L dans son esprit. Il était intouchable, une étoile.

Il ne laisserait jamais Kira le souiller ainsi. Ils n'avaient rien à voir. Plus que tous les autres, les enfants abandonnés affectionnent les héros. Tourmenté, L l'était. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être héroïque. Au contraire. Dans une refléxion d'adulte mêlée à un fantasme enfantin, Mello décréta que l'âme perturbée d'un chasseur de monstre était tout à fait digne d'admiration.

Mais Mello devait se débarasser d'un doute qui l'empoisonnait : L était trop fier pour les appeler à l'aide. Pourtant, cette visite était une main tendue. Le détective se préparait à une éventualité dont il ne parvenait même pas à discuter. Mello était horrifié comme l'enfant qui doit rassurer l'adulte qu'il pensait invincible. L n'était pas celui qui chassait les monstres dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, et Mello n'était pas en train de serrer sa main tremblante, mais il ressentait ce même terrible, inexorable sentiment d'impuissance.

« Tu as eu l'impression qu'il disait la vérité, c'est ça ? Tu sais que c'est lui, mais pour une raison que tu ne peux pas expliquer, il ne s'en souvient pas ? », tenta Mello. A côté de lui, Near hocha faiblement la tête. Il approuvait en silence. Plus confiant, Mello ajouta : « Tu as l'impression d'être piégé. Tu sais qui es le coupable et tu pourrais même l'arrêter. Mais tu n'as pas de preuves. Les meurtres n'ont pas cessés. C'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure... Kira pourrait l'avoir ... _possédé_? »

« Il pourrait souffrir d'amnésie. Inutile de parler de possession. », dit Near. Mello fut incapable de le contredire. Il avait des penchants mystiques, mais il ne voyait en Kira qu'un mégalomane, pas un Dieu, pas un esprit ni même un démon.

L resta silencieux un instant. En règle générale, L se méfiait de tout : témoignages, faits et personnes – devoir de détective. L'affaire Kira l'avait amener à douter de lui-même.

_Nous le regardions en silence. Notre idole en souffrance. Son regard, noyé dans un tourment que son esprit (sans égal) ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ressemblait à celui d'un condamné. Mais pas d'un condamné à mort._

_Je repensai à ses mots : 'j'avance mes petits pions, mais à quoi bon ? '. L craignait-il un zugzwang ? Etre condamné à jouer un coup qui l'affaiblirait ? La perspective d'une défaite ne l'avait même pas effleuré (il refusait d'y penser, j'imagine)._

_Mais il avait perdu l'avantage. Kira l'avait détrôné, transformé en pièce sur l'échiquier. Il n'observait plus la partie depuis les sommets. La moindre de ses actions constituait peut-être une étape dans le plan élaboré par Kira._

_Quoi de plus sournois que d'encourager son adversaire à travailler à sa propre défaite ? Empêtré dans cette toile tissée par un milliard de mensonges et une seule vérité – « je ne suis plus Kira », le roi invaincu, le plus grand des détectives en était réduit à s'acharner ou attendre le retour de l'araignée._

_La souffrance de mon idole me sembla tangible lorsqu'il se redressa et dit dans un souffle: « On étouffe, ici. Allons respirer »_

Les balcons de la bibliothèque offraient une vue inégalable. Rien pour barrer l'horizon, rien pour l'égayer non plus. Le détective et ses successeursse perdaient dans l'obscurité du ciel. Near s'assit sur une chaise face aux étoiles. Plus jeune, Mello avaitfouillé la chambre de Near dans l'espoir absurde d'y trouver un remède à sa jalousie : une formule magique qui le permetterait de l'égaler, de le dépasser, de lui prouver qu'il pouvait faire aussi bien. Ilserapella s'être attardé sur les ouvrages d'astronomie. Il avait eu du mal à imaginer Near s'intéresser aux astres lointains.

_J'observais L, diaphane comme la lune pleine qu'il semblait dévorer du regard. Il portait un manteau sombre dont il remonta le col. Je percevais sa respiration un peu saccadée. L'avenir était-il devenu une menace ? Je ne lui en voulais pas d'avoir peur. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser un tel écart en présence de Kira. C'était terrible de le regarder se noyer dans les ténèbres de ce ciel sombre. J'aurais voulu qu'il se tourne vers moi. Pensait-il trouver une solution dans la contemplation silencieuse de la lune? Etait-ce du réconfort qu'il cherchait auprès de cet astre froid ?_

_(_ A cet endroit du journal, une note ajoutée au stylo : _Il me faudrait quelques années et un nom pour comprendre sa fascination.)_

Sans détacher son regard de la voûte céleste, L s'adressa à ses successeurs :

 _«_ Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Je trouverai une solution. J'avais terriblement besoin de vous entendre, tous les deux. »

Near osa intervenir et Mello se surpris à ressentir de la gratitude : « Tu te sens piégé mais n'oublie pas l'essentiel. Kira a oublié avoir été un meurtrier et tu pourrais même considérer Kira comme un être à part, mais il reste son invention et sa responsabilité... »

« Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas le libérer tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve qu'il n'est pas Kira. Je l'ai, puisque les meurtres ont repris. Et maintenant, je dois le libérer. »

« Tu crains qu'il ne demande à travailler à tes côtés ? C'est une bonne chose, non ? », tenta Mello, «  S'il est si brillant, ensemble, il ne fait pas de doute que vous attraperez le nouveau Kira. Vous pouvez déterminer la manière dont il tue. C'est la preuve décisive qui te manque. Kira peut travailler à sa propre perte. »

« Tu peux toujours gagner », affirma Near. C'était tout lui : il se voulait peut être rassurant, mais c'était dit de façon tellement cassante…Mello y décélait un léger reproche. Lui-même ne parvenait pas à envisager l'avenir de L sans inquiétude.

L sembla se perdre dans la contemplation d'une infime possibilité. L aimait les « et si ». C'est ainsi, après tout, qu'un détective devait appréhender l'univers, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je peux arrêter Kira définitivement. Je ne suis plus certain de pouvoir gagner. »

Un lourd poids s'écrasa sur le coeur de Mello.

« Comment ça ? Capturer Kira pour de bon, n'est-ce pas l'emporter la partie ? », dit-il. Il avait peur de la réponse. Il connaissait la réponse.

« La stratégie de Kira...de la personne qui se cache derrière ce nom...peut échouer. Elle n'est pas infaillible. En revanche, il m'a privé d'une chose : une victoire parfaite.. »

Mello dévisageait cette idole, cet homme au talent inégalable qui refusait de le regarder. L'étoile innaccessible, touchée par le sort d'un autre. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait.

« Tu prétendais incarner la Justice face à Kira ! Tu l'as provoqué, chassé et tu as promis de nous ramener sa tête ! Tu l'auras à son propre jeu, c'est ta victoire parfaite. »

Near se tourna vers L, silencieux et froid - le masque qu'il portait lorsqu'il se sentait vulnérable.

« C'était, j'imagine, la mission confiée à L : humilier cette prétendue divinité, la maltraiter et la mettre à genoux. Par provocation, j'ai souscris à ce fantasme collectif. J'y ai peut-être vraiment cru. », s'expliqua L. Sa belle voix basse, si charmante d'habitude, agaça Mello. « C'était l'ouverture, le début de partie. Ne voyez pas L et Kira comme deux dieux dans une arène lointaine. Ce n'est qu'une partie d'échecs entre adversaires également détestables. »

« Ne te compare pas à Kira ! Dans aucun univers, tu n'aurais suivi la même voie. Humain ou non, c'est un mégalomane avide de pouvoir. Il se dissimule derrière un but noble, mais rien ne le différencie d'un tyran. C'est l'étoffe dont on fait les monstres ! »

« Il existe toutes sortes de monstres, Mello. », fit L, vaguement espiègle. Dans d'autres circonstences, ce léger sourire et son nom, prononcé avec une drôle de douceur, aurait fait trembler Mello de bonheur. Il n'y fit même pas attention.

_Avant, je haïssais Kira, je craignais l'emprise qu'il avait en tant que Némésis sur mon idole intouchable. Je pouvais toutefois me rassurer : il détruirait cette divinité ridicule et l'oublierai un jour._

_Dans l'obscurité et la douleur, je découvrai la face obscure d'un homme que j'adorais. Il n'était pas contraint au zugzwang – ce coup que l'on joue contre sa volonté. Il pouvait toujours l'emporter mais était paralysé par cette réalisation : il n'en avait plus tellement envie. Il jouait par devoir._

« C'est lui qui est venu me trouver pour que je l'enferme », soufflait L – Near et Mello l'écoutaient sans savoir s'il s'adressait vraiment à eux, « Evidemment que c'était un plan. Un pari hallucinant. Je me demande simplement s'il se connaît suffisamment bien pour avoir prévu qu'il s'attacherait à moi. »

_J'en voulais terriblement à cette personne qu'on appellait Kira. J'imaginais cet adolescent comme un démon qui avait approché, touché, vidé L jusqu'à le rendre exsangue. L'humain derrière Kira me répugnait car il affaiblissait le vif éclat de mon étoile._

« C'est lui qui a inventé Kira. Il est sûrement capable de se faire du mal dans le but de réaliser son nouveau monde. », décréta Near en détachant son regard de L. Il semblait pressé de mettre fin à la conversation.

L hocha la tête sans conviction. « Il se sacrifie pour son idéal. Parvenir à un tel niveau d'abnégation...j'aimerais pouvoir faire le lien avec le jeune homme que je vois maintenant. Il voudra travailler avec moi parce qu'il hait Kira, vous savez ? Peut-être plus que moi. »

L se perdit de nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel. Abanonnés à leur sort, Mello et Near se turent.

« …Certaines victoires ont le goût de défaites », conclut leur mentor. Sa voix était modulée, son regard s'accrochait désespérement au firmament brillant. S'il le détachait, Mello était certain qu'il y décelerait un immense chagrin.

                                                                                            

Mello se décida : « Tu penses qu'enfermer ce jeune homme serait une injustice ? »,

« Ai-je tort ? », décocha L .

« Peut-être pas. Mais ce n'est pas ton esprit seul qui t'amène à tirer cette conclusion »

L avait pâlit, puis sourit. Mais c’était un sourire empreint de tristesse et de fatigue. _Un sourire de perdant_ , pensa Mello.

« Comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments, tu as raison. J'attraperai Kira, je gagnerai contre un ami. Ce sera une victoire sans joie. »

_Un sourire magnifique – mélancolique et tourmenté. Un sourire de perdant. Ouais. C’est ce que j’ai pensé. J’en aurais chialé. J’avais tellement honte…penser ça de L. Mais il n’y avait rien que je puisse faire pour y résister ! Je pensais « perdant, perdant, perdant » et seul l’incroyable respect…l’adoration que je lui vouais m’empêchait de lui cracher ces mots à la figure._

_Il était là, devant nous, ses successeurs… nous qui l’aimions plus que tout au monde...et il se laissait dévorer par ces doutes.Il n'abandonnait pas mais ne refusait pas non plus d'offrir cet amour précieux – que personne ne méritait, à son adversaire._

_(_ Plusieurs phrases ont été raturées puis, tracés plus récemment, ces mots : _A mes yeux, à l'époque, imaginer que L puisse aimer celui qui avait façonné un monstre était un blasphème. Aujourd'hui, alors que je m'apprête à me sacrifier dans l'espoir qu'on me pardonne mes péchés, tout cela me semble plus clair._

_L, si je pouvais remonter le temps, je me montrerais plus compréhensif. Pardonne l'enfant qui t'aimait tant mais ne te connaissait pas._

_J'espère te rejoindre.)_

 

L abandonna la Wammy's sans réponse à ses questions mais avec la certitude qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses successeurs avaient raison : Kira devait être détruit, peu importe le prix à payer. Il le ferait par simple devoir, comme un soldat - _carry on_. Light serait sacrifié, selon le plan de Kira que L avait inspiré. Paierait-il pour ce péché ? En cas de défaite, Kira le trainerait-il, agonisant, fiévreux et humilié, auprès de l'autel où il avait laissé Light se faire égorger ?

Kira et lui n'étaient peut-être pas des monstres, après tout. Deux monstres se détruiraient sans y réfléchir. L rajusta le col de son manteau et regretta l'époque où il devait se perdre dans les rayonnages d'une bibliothèque pour se sentir disparaitre.

 


End file.
